Love and Fury
by Donatellosgirl36
Summary: Donnie and Sarah get captured by Shredder and his newest recruit. Will they survive or will the newest mutant cause serious damage? A dark two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope still don't.

A/N: Okay folks, this one is a bit darker than my others. Blame it on my idiotic husband. When I'm mad I write dark. This is just a two shot. Warning for some foul language and very BAD intentions.

* * *

Donatello cracked his eyes open. His mind was trying to figure out where he was or rather they were. He could sense his mate nearby. The room slowly came into focus and the sensation of being pinned down with it. The room was bright and metalic surfaces easily reflected the overhead lights. Beside him Sarah was pinned to a metal table, her arms above her head. Her wrists and ankles were clasped in metal restraints. She was unconscious, though otherwise unharmed.

Taking inventory of himself he realized he too was pinned in the same manner. Their tables were tilted so that they were almost in a standing position. He tested his restraints, trying to break free. He didn't know where they were or who had them, but he was not going to let them hurt her. After a few moments of struggling, he relented and turned his attention back to his mate. "Sarah? Sarah wake up."

She lifted her head with a small groan. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Are you alright?"

Sarah nodded as she too assessed their surroundings. And just as Donnie had done, she tested her restraints. But she did it in a different way. The metal cuffs were obviously designed to hold a full grown man or turtle, not a very petite young woman. Donnie watched as she twisted her wrist until one hand slid out then the other.

He grinned as she removed her shoes to pull her feet out the same way. "That's my girl."

She slipped back on the shoes just as quickly and moved to his table. "Now, where is that release lever?" She had just spotted it when the door swooshed open. Shredder, Rocksteady and Bebop entered. Sarah grabbed for the lever as Rocksteady charged her. She had just grasped it when he backhanded her sending her flying into the wall.

Sarah grunted with the impact and Donnie flinched feeling it as well. His eyes flared with rage. "Damn you! Don't touch her!"

Bebop slammed his fist into the turtle's stomach for his outburst. Against the wall, Sarah made a sound as if the wind had been knocked out of her as well. This did not go unnoticed by Shredder, who decided to test his theory. He punched Donatello in the face and watched the small woman flinch.

"Very interesting. You two are connected. What one feels the other does as well." He narrowed his eyes at the turtle. "This may prove very useful."

If looks could have melted metal, Sarah would have melted Shredder's mask to his face. "You stay away from him!" Despite her size Sarah bolted at the man in armor.

But Shredder was too quick. He caught her by the front of her shirt.

"Sarah no! Shredder your fight is we me! Let her go!" Shredder's death played over a thousand times in Donnie's eyes. "I swear if you hurt her, I'll kill you!"

Shredder seemed mildly surprised at the outburst, before laughing. "Me? I wouldn't bother with such trifles. But I think my newest henchman might enjoy a treat. Hanabar?"

A dark form appeared in the doorway nearly filling it. "Yes, Master."

Shredder tossed Sarah at him. She gasped as the large bear mutant wrapped her in two large paws. Donnie gasped as well, but for a different reason. "Hanabar? You don't mean Hanabar Crane?"

Shredder chuckled. "I see you have heard of him. He murdered four women and three men over a two week killing spree in three states."

Donnie's heart felt like it had sunk to the pit of his stomach. "But he's supposed to be in prison."

"I provided him with an early release." Shredder narrowed his eyes once more. "Now tell me where Splinter and the other turtles are or I'll let him play with your girl."

Donnie growled. "You monster!"

Sarah paused in her kicking and squirming to turn her head towards her mate. "Don't you dare, Donnie!" There had been just an instant where she'd felt him want to give in-for her.

Her mate glared at shredder, new determination glowing in his eyes. "No matter what I say, you won't let us go."

"True, but you will save yourself and this girl a great deal of pain if you comply now." Donnie didn't answer him and so Shredder turned to the bear mutant. "Take her below."

"No! Leave her here!" Donnie fought his restraints with new strength and they groaned in response. But Hanabar disappeared with Sarah nonetheless. The turtle bared his teeth at Shredder. "Do whatever you want to me but leave her alone."

"Now, you will both suffer for your insolence turtle." Shredder approached him with every intention of getting the information he desired.

* * *

Mikie wandered into the living room where Raph, Cat and Leo were watching the news. "Hey guys, has Donnie got back yet?"

They shook their heads. "No, but it is their anniversary. Maybe they decided to go somewhere else besides just the movies." Leo suggested.

"Have you tried to call them?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, but neither of them is answering." Mikie responded.

Raph shrugged. "Maybe they're still in the movie."

"Dude, the movie was over three hours ago. And Donnie would have called me if they changed plans. He promised he'd fix my Gameboy tonight."

Leo raised an eye ridge at this. "Three hours and neither one of them is answering." He frowned. "Guys, I have a bad feeling. I think we need to go look for them." The others nodded and they headed for the van. "I think we should start at the theater, just in case they decided to stay for another movie."

* * *

Sarah sat with her back pressed against the back wall of the cell, her knees pulled tightly to her chest. Every once in a while she'd flinch as the sensation of a blow hitting her mate ricocheted inside her own body. The bond between them had grown over the years from simply feeling the others emotions to feeling physical discomfort and pain. And right now, Donnie was in a great deal of both. She glared at the electrified bars that separated her from him. She drew in his pain letting it seep deep into her bones and sent back strength in its place. Perhaps she was physically unable to help him at the moment but she could help him in this way, bear what she could for him.

A shuffling sound outside the cell, made her look up. Hanabar was watching her. She had known it all along. He watched her as if she were some type of desert, waiting to be devoured. She shivered and pressed herself harder still into the back of the cell. _Donnie…_

She closed her eyes as another wave of pain made her body shutter. How had things gone so wrong? All they had wanted was a few hours to themselves to celebrate their second anniversary. Was that so hard a thing to ask? And it had started out so well.

The movie had been good and the snuggling better. She had even dressed up for the occasion in the dress that April had given her. Donnie had seemed to approve of the attire with a comment about how nice it would be to take off. He had been so sweet. He'd gotten her a dozen roses, which he had hidden in a nearby alleyway and produced once they left the theater. They had paused there so she could provide him with a very warm thank you. It had been at that point that things had gone so wrong.

Sarah shook her head. It was hard to remember exactly what had happened. But she recalled a blinding light and a loud noise and then darkness. She knew now that it must have been some type of concussion grenade. She had heard enough stories about Shredder that it almost didn't surprise her when they discovered who their attacker had been.

Sarah opened her eyes with the realization that Donnie was suddenly getting closer. It had been nearly two hours since they had been separated –two hours of continuous beating. The door to the room opened and the two mutants appeared carrying her mate.

"Open the cell." Rocksteady ordered. The two mutants unceremoniously tossed the turtle inside and reset the lock. Sarah scrambled to his side.

"We'll be back for him later." Bebop informed her coldly.

Pulling her mate's upper body into her lap, Sarah glared. "I won't let you." The words came out as a growl. Now that she had him back, there was nothing going to stop her from keeping him. The two mutants merely laughed as they left. Hanabar remained, continuing his cold vigil. Sarah had all but forgotten him as she cradled Donnie's head in her arms, tears streaming her face.

His body was marred with cuts and scrapes. Bruises were forming on his face and neck. She gasped as she found a deep puncture wound on his right side. It was gushing blood. Without thinking she pulled off the cardigan she'd been wearing to press it against the wound. He hissed in pain and Sarah trembled slightly. Tears still streaming, she held him close. "I'm here, my love. I'm here."

He opened his eyes slightly and although he did not speak, she could feel his relief wash over them like a warm blanket. He wrapped an arm around her waist and relaxed into her. She held him tighter, setting her resolve. They would not hurt him again.

* * *

"The box office guy said that they left when the movie was over." Raph explained as he and Cat returned to the other two near the van.

Mikie frowned. "Guys, I'm really worried. It isn't like Donnie or Sarah to just disappear."

"Let's look around for any clues." Leo started for the nearby alley. They had been on foot and it was likely they'd headed home in that direction. The others followed, looking for anything they could find.

"Check it out." Mikie pointed to a pile of broken glass and metal. "This looks like Don's cell."

"And this one looks like Sarah's." Leo said pointing to a similar pile not far away.

Cat bent down to pick up the bundle of roses. Just to be certain she turned over the card. It read:

 _To my love,_

 _my life,_

 _my heart._

 _I will always be yours, Donnie._

Tears stung Cat's eyes and her words came out choked as she spoke. "Something very bad has happened."

Raph put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Cat. We'll find them."

"Guys come here." Leo had walked further up the alley and was now staring down at something. The others came and stared down at the gaping hole in the ground. "Doesn't this remind you of the holes the transport modules used to make?"

"But we haven't heard from Shred-head in a while. And the techno-drone was destroyed." Mikie pointed out.

"Yeah, well he obviously didn't give up." Raph knelt beside the hole.

"He must have been lying low all this time and regrouping." Leo frowned. "In any case, he's back and he has Donnie and Sarah which means, he's going to pay! Let's go!" Leo hooked his grappler onto the side of the hole and began his descent. Mikie quickly followed.

"Be careful." Cat told her spouse as he too hooked his grappler to the side of the tunnel.

"We will. And we'll bring back Donnie and Sarah, I swear." With that Raph descended into the hole after his brothers.

* * *

A/N: Poor Donnie...It only gets worse...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah, I know. How could I put our loveable Donnie through all that...

* * *

Donnie and Sarah leaned against the back wall of the barren cell. Donnie's head rested on her shoulder as she kept a hand firmly pressed to the wound in his side. The good news was that it had stopped bleeding, the bad news was that the cardigan which had been a soft purple was now nearly red with blood. They held each other tight. There was no need for words. The simple presence of the other made them feel stronger.

A few rooms away, Shredder glowered at the two on the screen. How had the turtle taken everything he'd thrown at him and barely made a sound? He refused to speak until he'd finally fallen unconscious. Now he was snuggling with the female they'd captured with him. It infuriated him to no end.

"They are obviously lovers, Master. I have been watching the girl. She feels the pain you inflict upon the turtle." Hanabar spoke from behind his boss.

"And?"

"If the reverse is true, the turtle may give up the others location."

Shredder glanced over his shoulder. "And how do you propose we convince him?"

Hanabar's eyes glowed dangerously. "Let me have her, Master, and I will show him the true meaning of pain. I will make her scream and plead for death."

"Take her." Hanabar turned to leave, but Shredder stopped him. "But do not kill her. She may still be useful."

Donnie sat up as the door to the room opened. Hanabar came to stand at the bars to the cell, that look of hunger in his eyes again. Sarah stood. She'd made up her mind to fight with everything she had. "You can't have him!"

Donnie struggled to his knees beside her. "Sarah don't…"

The cell door opened and Hanabar grinned. "I don't want him, girl. I want you." Sarah felt her blood run cold.

Donnie shot to his feet, ignoring the pain that seared through his body with the action. "No!" He bolted forward blocking the bear's path, only to be smashed into the side of the cell that was also lined with electrified bars.

"Let him go!" Sarah latched onto one large hairy arm. The mutant barely seemed to notice her as he crashed the turtle into the bars again. Donnie let out a cry and the bear allowed him to fall to the floor while he peeled Sarah from his arm.

Donnie got to his knees in time to be kicked into the back of the cell. The door was slammed shut and Donnie bounded for it. He didn't seem to notice his arm burning from the bars as he reached out for his mate on the other side. "Sarah!"

Hanabar dragged her from the room and down the hall. He tossed her none-to-gently into an empty room. Sarah backed away from the bear mutant as he approached her. The look in his eye was like nothing she'd ever seen before and it chilled her to the core. When he struck out with his claws shredding the lovely purple and green dress to threads, a true and devastating horror took root in her heart.

Donnie sank to his knees as the door shut behind the mutant. He had failed her again. He reached for the blood stained cardigan on the floor. Clutching it to his heart and praying to every god he knew of to keep her safe. A moment later, panic filled him – a truly unholy terror. It made his senses reel in a way he had never felt before. He had never felt this type of fear before from his mate – not even when she was captured by Shinju or Kroelon. It was a terror so complete that it made him charge the bars without a coherent thought. A sound left his lips so primal that it made the most experienced warriors aboard the battle-drone tremble as it echoed off its walls.

* * *

The three turtles skidded to a stop near the battle-drone. It was only about the quarter of the size of the techno-drone but that was still pretty large. "Man, old Chrome-dome has been busy." Mikie eyed the new tank like machine.

"We need to get inside." Raph was already looking for an entry point. "There!" He pointed to a hatch about halfway up.

"Come on." Leo led the way as he threw his grappler up to latch onto the side of the machine.

The others followed suite. "Hey, this is just like breaking into the techno-drone only smaller. Gosh, that sure brings back memories."

"Can it, Mikie. We have to rescue Don and Sarah." Leo had reached the hatch first and was already prying it open.

The three hopped inside. "So, how exactly are we supposed to find Donnie in this place anyways?" Mikie asked as they slipped along the hallway. They all stopped cold as a heart-wrenching sound met them. It almost sounded more animal than human.

They looked at one another, all coming to the same conclusion at once. "Donnie." They took off down the corridor following the roar. It wasn't hard to locate him. As they opened the door to the room with the cell, they starred in muted shock for a moment.

Donatello was throwing himself against the electrified bars over and over. His face which was normally so calm showed no signs of being sane. His eyes were unseeing and his teeth were bared at an unknown enemy. The bars actually bent as he flung himself against them again. The roar that left him made them jump.

"We've got to get him outa there!" Raph was headed for the cell door, but he had no idea how to open it.

Leo ran to a nearby control panel and found the release button. "Mikie get out of the way!"

Mikie had spotted the wound which was now pouring fresh blood onto the floor. He was standing near the bars trying to get his brother's attention. "He's hurt! Donnie, we're here, bro. Everything's going to be okay now."

But his purple masked brother wasn't even seeing him as he charged the bars again. Leo pressed the button to release the door just in time as Donnie came charging out at full speed. Mikie was shoved to the ground as his brother passed. "Donnie!"

"We have to follow him!" Leo headed for the door his brothers hot on his heels.

Somewhere down the passage, Sarah's scream cut through the air like a knife. And Donnie responded by smashing through a door without bothering with the lock. The scene inside the room was heart-stopping. Hanabar had Sarah pinned to the floor his intentions all too obvious from their positions and Sarah's lack of attire. One large clawed hand squeezed her throat, cutting off precious air.

It only took a micro-second for Donnie to tackle the large bear mutant, knocking him from his mate with incredible strength. For a moment, Sarah lay gasping for air and then she rolled onto her side balling into fetal position. Raph was the first to get his senses back and he charged in to help Donnie with fury in his eyes.

Mikie made a move towards the trembling form of Sarah but Leo caught his arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Donnie's not in his right mind at the moment. There's no telling what he'd do."

Mikie frowned. He needed to help her. "But…"

"Go see if you can find something to cover her up with. I'll help Raph and Donnie." Leo ordered as he pulled his katana. His eyes narrowed at the bear with his own level of rage. If he had anything to do with it, the mutant wouldn't leave the room alive.

Mikie hurried out in search of something - anything to cover Sarah with.

Leo went to assist his brothers. Donnie was still wild with rage and had Hanabar in a chokehold that if the mutant hadn't managed to pull free of, wouldn't have ended until he took his last breath. As it was, the bear was able to fling Donatello over his shoulder. Raph rushed in with his sais ready to plunge them deep into the mutant for even daring to think he could touch his sister in such a way. The bear slashed at him with long claws, forcing him to jump wide. Leo charged forward katana glimmering in the light. The bear actually took a few steps back as Leo's swords sliced at him. But Donnie attacked from behind again, kicking him in the back of the head. Hanabar stumbled forward.

Both Leo and Raph saw the opening and flung the weapons embedding them into the beast's chest. Hanabar fell forward forcing the weapons in to their hilts. Still he tried getting up but Don was not going to let that happen. He was on top of him in a flash, landing punch after punch to his face. Even after the mutant had stopped breathing, the enraged turtle continued to fire off blows.

It took both Leo and Raph to pull him off. "It's over Donnie! Sarah's all right." Leo assured him. It took another minute before the haze finally left their brother's eyes. When it did, he collapsed to the floor beside Sarah, his body finally giving into the exhaustion and blood loss.

Mikie had returned with the only thing he could find, which was an old dirty looking sheet. He gently laid it over her prone figure. She didn't open her eyes or even move. But when he brushed her hair from her face, she shivered. Donnie's eyes snapped open and for a moment held the same crazed look they'd held moments earlier. Then it seemed to fade as his coherent mind recognized his brother.

"We can't stay here guys. Shredder's sure to notice Donnie's empty cell soon." Leo said softly. "Raph, you carry Sarah. Mikie, come help me with Donnie." Leo suspected that Donnie might not be quite in his right mind just yet and Raph would be able to handle Donnie's wild attacks better if he didn't like Sarah being touched.

As Leo and Mikie lifted Donnie from the ground and Leo pulled his left arm over his shoulders, Raph knelt beside Sarah. Very gently he lifted her, wrapping the dingy sheet around her. The tattered remains of her clothes hung to her but did nothing to cover her. She trembled in his arms as he cradled her against his chest. Donnie stiffened in Leo and Mikie's grip. Leo hurried to reassure him. "It's okay, Donnie. It's just Raph. We're taking you both home."

Donnie shook his head. "Can't… think…. straight."

"I know, bud. Don't worry. We've got you." Leo reassured once more.

Raph led the way down the hall to where they'd entered, just as sirens began to wail. They made a hasty exit through the open hatch, shimmying down their ropes as quickly as possible with two incapacitated bodies in tow. As soon as their feet hit the ground, the three took off down the tunnel. They were in no condition to fight if Shredder decided to send Foot soldiers after them.

It took a while to reach the surface. Cat was standing vigil near the entrance as they ascended their ropes. She gasped as her eyes first locked on Sarah then Donnie. "My god, what happened?"

"You don't want to know." Raph cradled Sarah against him and she at last opened her eyes, but they were dark and distant. He gave her a weak smile. "You're going to be okay, kiddo. Ol' Raphie has you now." She didn't say anything, only closed her eyes again. He sighed. It would probably be a while before the trauma wore off.

Leo and Mikie helped Donnie into the van and lowered him to the floor. "Sarah…" He groaned.

Leo nodded. "Raph…"

Raphael knelt and placed the petite figure in his brother's lap. Donnie visibly relaxed and his arms came up to encompass her. Sarah seemed to do the same, clutching at him as a soft sob escaped her. On the way back to the lair, Mikie was able to coax Donnie into letting him bandage the puncture wound in his side. Once they were home, Splinter bandaged and cleaned all his wounds more thoroughly.

"I am glad you are both safe, my son." Splinter sat on the edge of their bed. Donnie's eyes shifted to where his mate lay beside him. She was laying in fetal position, his left arm clutched to her as if he might disappear. His father seemed to understand. "Some wounds take longer to heal, my son. Be patient." Splinter absently touched the girl's shoulder. He worried about the unseen scars his adoptive daughter held.

Donnie stiffened and as tactful as possible, he removed the hand. "She's still scared."

The old rat nodded. "Sleep, my son. I will be nearby if you need me."

Donnie nodded. "Thank you, Father."

Splinter patted his shoulder before leaving. The others were seated about the living room. Leo stood. "Master?"

Splinter sighed deeply. "The outer wounds will heal quickly enough but it is the wounds that cannot be seen that may take the longest. We must be patient. I don't know yet, the true extent to which their psyches have been damaged; only time will tell."

So, time is what they gave them. The first few days the bedroom door barely opened and only Donnie ventured out. Then as the days turned into a week, Sarah slowly began to reappear. At first she only came out with Donnie, clinging to his hand and not meeting anyone's eyes. The boys seemed to understand and did not attempt to touch her or overwhelm her with questions. After another week, Sarah began to venture out on her own, tentatively at first and then with growing confidence. Until one day some weeks later, the lair woke to an all too familiar smell. Breakfast was cooking.

Mikie was the first to appear in the doorway. The sight that met him warmed his heart. Sarah gave him a genuine smile and his face lit up. "You okay, now?"

"Yeah, it just took a little while."

"But you're really, okay?" His eyes showed true concern as he settled into a chair at the table.

"Yeah, but it may be a while before I decide to go topside again." She placed some bacon on his plate.

Leo stepped into the room. "There's no need to rush things. You take all the time you need."

"Just remember. We're here for you, kiddo." Raph and Cat appeared in the doorway now.

Cat walked forward and embraced Sarah. "We're family after all. And families take care of each other."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you. Thank you all for everything."

Donnie leaned in the doorway smiling at his mate. She wasn't a hundred percent yet, but he could tell that she soon would be back to her chipper, playful self. To suffer is to grow and to love is to live. Time is the only constant. And with time all things heal.

* * *

A/N: Poor Sarah at least she has Donnie to take care of her. And no I'm not so cruel as to actually let anything happen to her. I promise my next few fics wont be this dark.


End file.
